ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Wars Series 3
Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the third series of the British television game show Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast from 1999 to 2000 on BBC Two. The series was hosted by Craig Charles, the pit reporter was Philippa Forrester and commentary was provided by Jonathan Pearce. H2 started showing repeats of the Third Wars on January 4th 2016. FormatEdit For the third series, the Gauntlet and Trial sections of the previous series were scrapped and the championship took the form of a straight knockout tournament. The series consisted of sixteen heats featuring eight robots each. Each heat winner then progressed to the semi-finals, and two robots from each semi-final went through to the Grand Final. As a result of the format changes for the third series, there were no seeded robots for the series. HeatsEdit Heat AEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat A Robots competing in Heat A: Brimhur, Weeliwako, Mace 2, Stinger, Raizer Blade, Red Dragon, Forklift's Revenge, Suicidal Tendencies Round 1 * Stinger vs Mace 2: Mace 2 won * Forklift's Revenge vs Suicidal Tendencies: Suicidal Tendencies won * Brimhur vs Weeliwako: Weeliwako won * Raizer Blade vs Red Dragon: Raizer Blade won Round 2 * Mace 2 vs Weeliwako: Mace 2 won * Raizer Blade vs Suicidal Tendencies: Suicidal Tendencies won Round 3 * Mace 2 vs Suicidal Tendencies: Mace 2 won Heat BEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat B Robots competing in Heat B: Abaddon, Technophobic, Pitbull, Sumpthing, General Carnage, Robocow, Behemoth, Shark Attack Round 1 * Sumpthing vs Pitbull: Pitbull won * Abaddon vs Technophobic: Technophobic won * General Carnage vs Robocow: General Carnage won * Shark Attack vs Behemoth: Behemoth won Round 2 * Technophobic vs Pitbull: Pitbull won * General Carnage vs Behemoth: Behemoth won Round 3 * Pitbull vs Behemoth: Pitbull won Heat CEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat C Robots competing in Heat C: Agent Orange, Max Damage, Spike, Blade, Aggrobot, Binky, Backstabber, Razer : Note: Binky was a reserve robot, who was instated after Daisy suffered mechanical failures and were unable to compete. Round 1 * Razer vs Backstabber: Razer won * Binky vs Aggrobot: Aggrobot won * Blade vs Spike: Blade won * Agent Orange vs Max Damage: Agent Orange won Round 2 * Razer vs Aggrobot: Aggrobot won * Blade vs Agent Orange: Blade won Round 3 * Aggrobot vs Blade: Blade won Heat DEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat D Robots competing in Heat D: Sir Chromalot, Shell Shock, Big Brother, Grim Reaper, Milly-Ann Bug, Bumblebot, Flipper, Ultor Round 1 * Sir Chromalot vs Shell Shock: Sir Chromalot won * Big Brother vs Grim Reaper: Big Brother won * Bumblebot vs Milly-Ann Bug: Bumblebot won * Flipper vs Ultor: Ultor won Round 2 * Sir Chromalot vs Big Brother: Big Brother won * Bumblebot vs Ultor: Ultor won Round 3 * Big Brother vs Ultor: Ultor won : Note: The Ultor team later awarded the victory to Big Brother as they believed that the judges' decision was incorrect. Heat EEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat E Robots competing in Heat E: Anorakaphobia, Miss Ile, The Big Cheese, Shrapnel, Crocodilotron, Chaos 2, Hammertron, Sonic Round 1 * Anorakaphobia vs Miss Ile: Anorakaphobia won * The Big Cheese vs Shrapnel: The Big Cheese won * Chaos 2 vs Crocodilotron: Chaos 2 won * Sonic vs Hammertron: Sonic won Round 2 * Anorakaphobia vs The Big Cheese: The Big Cheese won * Chaos 2 vs Sonic: Chaos 2 won Round 3 * The Big Cheese vs Chaos 2: Chaos 2 won Heat FEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat F Robots competing in Heat F: Mortis, Ming, Gravedigger, Manic Mutant, Vector, T2, Darke Destroyer, Sgt. Meikle Round 1 * Mortis vs Ming: Mortis won * Vector vs T2: T2 won * The Darke Destroyer vs Sgt. Meikle: The Darke Destroyer won * Gravedigger vs Manic Mutant: Gravedigger won Round 2 * Mortis vs Gravedigger: Gravedigger won * The Darke Destroyer vs T2: The Darke Destroyer won Round 3 * Gravedigger vs The Darke Destroyer: Gravedigger won Heat GEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat G Robots competing in Heat G: Bulldog Breed, Robopig, Kater Killer, Napalm, Henry, Haardvark, Steg-O-Saw-Us, Orac's Revenge Round 1 * Bulldog Breed vs Robopig: Robopig won * Kater Killer vs Napalm: Napalm won * Henry vs Haardvark: Henry won * Orac's Revenge vs Steg-O-Saw-Us: Steg-O-Saw-Us won Round 2 * Henry vs Steg-O-Saw-Us: Steg-O-Saw-Us won * Robopig vs Napalm: Napalm won Round 3 * Steg-O-Saw-Us vs Napalm: Steg-O-Saw-Us won Heat HEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat H Robots competing in Heat H: Ally Gator, Corporal Punishment, Berserk 2, Tut's Revenge, Hypno-Disc, Robogeddon, Death Warmed Up, Stealth Round 1 * Ally Gator vs Corporal Punishment: Ally Gator won * Berserk 2 vs Tut's Revenge: Berserk 2 won * Hypno-Disc vs Robogeddon: Hypno-Disc won * Death Warmed Up vs Stealth: Stealth won Round 2 * Berserk 2 vs Ally Gator: Berserk 2 won * Hypno-Disc vs Stealth: Hypno-Disc won Round 3 * Berserk 2 vs Hypno-Disc: Hypno-Disc won Heat IEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat I Robots competing in Heat I: Armour Geddon, Onslaught, Beast of Bodmin, Crusher, Vercingetorix, Terrorpin, Invertabrat, The Witch Round 1 * Onslaught vs Armour Geddon: Onslaught won * Crusher vs Beast of Bodmin: Beast of Bodmin won * Vercingetorix vs Terrorpin: Terrorpin won * Invertabrat vs The Witch: Invertabrat won Round 2 * Invertabrat vs Terrorpin: Invertabrat won * Onslaught vs Beast of Bodmin: Beast of Bodmin won Round 3 * Invertabrat vs Beast of Bodmin: Beast of Bodmin won Heat JEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat J Robots competing in Heat J: 101, Overkill, Centurion, Excalibur, Eric, King Buxton, The Iron Mask, Weld-Dor Round 1 * Centurion vs Excalibur: Centurion won * 101 vs Overkill: 101 won * The Iron Mask vs Weld-Dor: Weld-Dor won * Eric vs King Buxton: King Buxton won Round 2 * 101 vs Centurion: 101 won * King Buxton vs Weld-Dor: King Buxton won Round 3 * 101 vs King Buxton: 101 won Heat KEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat K Robots competing in Heat K: Axios, Panic Attack, Purple Predator, Toe Cutter, Hefty, X-Terminator, Judge Shred, Mr Punch Round 1 * X-Terminator vs Hefty: X-Terminator won * Purple Predator vs Toe Cutter: Toe Cutter won * Judge Shred vs Mr Punch: Judge Shred won * Axios vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won Round 2 * Judge Shred vs X-Terminator: X-Terminator won * Toe Cutter vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won Round 3 * X-Terminator vs Panic Attack: Panic Attack won Heat LEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat L Robots competing in Heat L: Undertaker, Panzer, Challenger 2, Atlas, Evil Weevil, Triterobot, Flip Flop Fly, Wild Willy Round 1 * Flip Flop Fly vs Wild Willy: Flip Flop Fly won * Atlas vs Challenger 2: Challenger 2 won * Evil Weevil vs Triterobot: Evil Weevil won * Undertaker vs Panzer: Panzer won Round 2 * Evil Weevil vs Flip Flop Fly: Evil Weevil won * Panzer vs Challenger 2: Panzer won Round 3 * Evil Weevil vs Panzer: Evil Weevil won Heat MEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat M Robots competing in Heat M: Hammerhead, Pussycat, Cassius 2, Dundee, Scutter's Revenge, Plunderstorm, Thermador, Zeus Round 1 * Hammerhead vs Pussycat: Pussycat won * Cassius 2 vs Dundee: Cassius 2 won * Plunderstorm vs Thermador: Thermador won * Zeus vs Scutter's Revenge: Scutter's Revenge won Round 2 * Cassius 2 vs Pussycat: Pussycat won * Scutter's Revenge vs Thermador: Scutter's Revenge won Round 3 * Pussycat vs Scutter's Revenge: Pussycat won : Note: Pussycat won the final round, but it was disqualified for using a hardened steel blade which shattered during the battle. Scutter's Revenge was awarded victory by default. Heat NEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat N Robots competing in Heat N: Thing 2, Prizephita, Crippler, All Torque, Daisy Chopper, Griffon, Cerberus, Killerhurtz Round 1 * All Torque vs Crippler: All Torque won * Killerhurtz vs Cerberus: Cerberus won * Daisy Chopper vs Griffon: Griffon won * Thing 2 vs Prizephita: Thing 2 won Round 2 * All Torque vs Thing 2: Thing 2 won * Cerberus vs Griffon: Cerberus won Round 3 * Thing 2 vs Cerberus: Thing 2 won Heat OEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat O Robots competing in Heat O: Schumey Too, The Steel Avenger, Diotoir, Sting 2, Fire Storm, Crasha Gnasha, Terminal Ferocity, Facet Round 1 * Schumey Too vs The Steel Avenger: The Steel Avenger won * Terminal Ferocity vs Facet: Facet won * Crasha Gnasha vs Fire Storm: Fire Storm won * Diotoir vs Sting 2: Diotoir won Round 2 * Diotoir vs The Steel Avenger: Diotoir won * Fire Storm vs Facet: Fire Storm won Round 3 * Diotoir vs Fire Storm: Fire Storm won Heat PEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat P Robots competing in Heat P: Victor 2, Scarab, Trident, Twn Trwn, Rattus Rattus, S.M.I.D.S.Y., Dreadnaut, Psychokiller Round 1 * Rattus Rattus vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Rattus Rattus won * Twn Trwn vs Trident: Trident won * Scarab vs Victor 2: Victor 2 won * Psychokiller vs Dreadnaut: Dreadnaut won Round 2 * Rattus Rattus vs Dreadnaut: Dreadnaut won * Victor 2 vs Trident: Trident won Round 3 * Dreadnaut vs Trident: Trident won Semi-FinalsEdit Semi-Final 1Edit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Semi-Final 1 Round 1 * Fire Storm vs Pitbull: Fire Storm won * Panic Attack vs Thing 2: Panic Attack won * Big Brother vs Mace 2: Mace 2 won * Chaos 2 vs Trident: Chaos 2 won Round 2 * Fire Storm vs Panic Attack: Fire Storm won * Mace 2 vs Chaos 2: Chaos 2 won Semi-Final 2Edit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Semi-Final 2 Round 1 * 101 vs Scutter's Revenge: 101 won * Gravedigger vs Steg-O-Saw-Us: Steg-O-Saw-Us won * Beast of Bodmin vs Blade: Beast of Bodmin won * Evil Weevil vs Hypno-Disc: Hypno-Disc won Round 2 * Steg-O-Saw-Us vs Beast of Bodmin: Steg-O-Saw-Us won * 101 vs Hypno-Disc: Hypno-Disc won Grand FinalEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Grand Final Eliminators * Chaos 2 vs Fire Storm: Chaos 2 won * Hypno-Disc vs Steg-O-Saw-Us: Hypno-Disc won Playoff * Fire Storm vs Steg-O-Saw-Us: No winner Final * Chaos 2 vs Hypno-Disc: Chaos 2 won AwardsEdit : Main article: Robot Wars Awards These are the winners of the various awards given out at the end of the series: * Best Design: Razer * Best Engineered: Chaos 2 * Most Original Entry: Hypno-Disc * Sportsmanship Award: Diotoir Battle of the SeriesEdit Voted for by the judges, the public were given the opportunity to guess which battle the judges chose, one of the correct entrants received VIP passes to the Robot Wars studio, get to meet the presenters and control the house robots. 20 runners-up won a copy of the First World Championship on video, a copy of the Robot Wars Magazine and a £25 voucher to spend in all Robot Wars stores. The nominations were: * Hypno-Disc vs Robogeddon * Chaos 2 vs The Big Cheese * Panic Attack vs X-Terminator Winning Battle: Chaos 2 vs The Big Cheese Trial CompetitionsEdit Although the trials had been removed from the main competition, two of these, Pinball and Soccer, were held as small competitions alongside the main championship. As was the case in previous years, the winner was the robot with the best performance (gaining the most points in Pinball, and either scoring the first goal or being the most active in Soccer). Other competitions were also planned, such as Sumo, but they were cancelled after the incident in the pits. PinballEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Pinball Competition Robots Competing: Dominator, Crusader, Eye of Newt, Six-Pac, Killerhurtz, R.O.C.S 2, Oblivion 2, Inquisitor Mk 2, Razer, Mortis. SoccerEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Robotic Soccer Robots Competing: Velocirippa, Demolition Demon 2, Malfunktion, Gnasher, Evil Weevil, Alien, The General, Spectre. Note: More matches were originally planned, including a match between Razer and Miss Struts. Preliminaries * Velocirippa vs Demolition Demon 2: Velocirippa won * Malfunktion vs Gnasher: Gnasher won * Evil Weevil vs Alien: Evil Weevil won * The General vs Spectre: The General won Final * Velocirippa vs Gnasher vs Evil Weevil vs The General: Evil Weevil won Special EventsEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Special Events In addition to the trial competitions, there were also three special battles held alongside the main championship. These consisted of the Series 3 Middleweight Championship and two battles featuring walkerbots. Other battles were originally intended, such as Lightweight and Featherweight Championships, and a Tag-Team Terror, but they were cancelled at the last minute, due to an accident in the pits. Middleweight MeleeEdit Tentoumushi vs Hard Cheese vs Grinder vs A-Kill vs Ripper's Revenge Joint Winners: Tentoumushi & A-Kill Walker BattlesEdit Battles * Miss Struts vs Stomp: Miss Struts won * Mammoth vs Anarachnid: Draw declared International CompetitionsEdit After the third series, two international Robot Wars competitions were held. These were the International League Championship and The First World Championship, which both pitted the familiar British robots against other robots from around the world. International League ChampionshipEdit : Main article: Robot Wars: The Third Wars/International League Championship The International League Championship was broadcast between the third and fourth series of Robot Wars and featured six robots from six different countries. These robots were split into two groups, with each robot fighting the other two robots in their group once in head to head battles. Robots would get three points if they won the battle, none if they lost, and one if both robots were still mobile at the end of time. The robot with the most points in each group at the end would go through to the final, a single head to head battle against the winner of the other group. The First World ChampionshipEdit : Main article: The First World Championship The First World Championship was released initially on VHS in 2000 and later in 2005 on DVD, eventually being broadcast on TV in 2001. It featured all six robots from the International League Championship plus ten others, making sixteen robots overall representing eleven different countries. The robots were paired off to fight in a straight knockout competition, with the winner of the final battle becoming world champion. Category:TV Shows Category:UK TV Shows Category:Robot Wars